Aaron son of Dave goes to Hogwarts
by darkmist111
Summary: the last of the sorceres must bring together two world or be destroyed in the process


Aaron son of Dave goes to Hogwarts

Aaron Stutler is 15 years old has blue eyes, is 5ft 8, has blond hair, and a fiery temper. His history is one that has a lot of hardships. But that story will come at another time. This story is about how he is about to turn Harry potter's fifth year at Hogwarts into a living hell.

'I can't believe this!' The 15 year old sorcerer thought. 'First Dumbledork invites me to his school after all his kind has done and then he has the audacity to be late.' Aaron had received letters the past week from Dumbledore asking for a conference. Naturally he tore up the first hundred letters that came but then he decided he may as well suck it up and go to the meeting. The meeting was two hours ago so saying Aaron was pissed off would be an understatement. Finale when Aaron was about to explode Dumbledore came into his office, accompanied by and an old women and a pale skinned man with greasy hair.

"Ah Aaron it's good to finale meet you." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Cut to the chase you senile old coot and tell me why I'm here before I burn you to a crisp." Said Aaron, not sharing Dumbledore's pleasant attitude.

"How dare you address the headmaster in that way you insolent bra…" Severus started to say but suddenly found that his tongue was numb.

"Shut up you bucket of grease before I burn your lips shut"

The old women looked shocked at the boy's actions, while Dumbledore just chuckled before saying. "Aaron would you be so kind as to undo your spell, I would like Severus's input in our discussion." Aaron grunted but snapped his fingers and snapped his fingers and Snape could speak again. "Thank you Aaron, now onto business." Aaron continued to glare fiery at Dumbledore. "I'm sure you keep up with the daily prophet."

"Sorry I don't keep up with hypocrites weekly." Said Aaron venom dripping from his voice.

Dumbledore merely chuckled. "Ah very well I will fill you in on the recent events and the not so recent events surrounding our situation. Oh and these are Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Snape forgive me for not mentioning this earlier." He said but before he could continue was interrupted by Snape.

"Headmaster what exactly is this all about, you told us this meeting would be with a powerful sorcerer from America so that we could try and get him to join our fight against he-who-must-not-be-named. This, this is a child."

Before Aaron killed Snape Dumbledore began to speak. "There is more to him than meets the eyes Prof. Snape. Now what was I saying… ah yes the story of our problem. Well you see it all started with a boy named Tom Riddle. He was the son of a squib and a muggle but had exceptional magical talent."

Hold up what are a muggle and a squib? Said Aaron and the professors had surprised looks on their faces.

Dumbledore chuckled (which was getting annoying to Aaron) and said. "The wizarding world often calls people without magic, muggles and people with magical families but no magical power themselves are called squibs."

"I get it; this is your way of labeling and discriminating against people without magic." Aaron said grounding his teeth.

"No not at all." Said Dumbledore though Aaron could hear the nervousness in his voice. "Moving on I first ran into Riddle at a muggle orphanage. He was a peculiar child, even for a wizard. He did have some grasp on his abilities beyond that of normal magical children of his same age, however, as well as an unusually high degree of control over them. Tom could move objects with his mind and cause them to travel floating wherever he wished, manipulate animals and creatures as he wished, speak Parseltongue, which is the ability to talk to snakes, and use his power to inflict harm on other orphans. After getting into a fight with one boy, he used his powers to hang the boy's rabbit from the rafters. On one occasion, he took two orphans, Dennis Bishop and Amy Benson, into a cave, where he performed an act so horrifying that the two orphans were traumatized into silence. Young Tom Riddle also stole from fellow orphans and hid their possessions in his cupboard like trophies. I pushed it all down to the fact that he had had a hard life, teased and bullied by everyone else I assumed that lashing out was a natural habit for him and that I would be able to teach him to do otherwise. I forced him to return his stolen objects to the other children and leave a written apology for them. I realize now that that could have only provoked his hatred for muggles further, but I didn't know who he would grow into."

"Are you kidding me? You didn't see that a boy like that would grow to a powerful evil wizard and kill hundreds of people?" Dumbledore remained silent while the professors glared at the 15 year old sorcerer. Aaron then said with the most disgust possible. "Pathetic"

Dumbledore decided to start the story again. "I took him to Hogwarts, hoping to teach him how to become a kind hearted young man. He was a model student- poor, yet brilliant, and a Prefect. He made few friends, but didn't obviously provoke anyone, so I assumed that it was just because he was quiet. He was a favorite of many teachers, particularly Horace Slughorn if I recall. He was chosen into the Slytherin house."

Aaron spoke in sudden realization. "Now I remember. He was the snake charmer." Seeing the confused looks on the people in front of him he decided to explain." The snake charmer was the first wizard to be acknowledged as a morganian; since he was a wizard he was only considered a morganian of the 125th degree, anyway continue."

The adults looked shocked by this news but Aaron motioned for them to continue the story so Dumbledore continued to tell the tale of Voldemort. "Riddle had gathered himself a gang of Slytherin thugs, a motley composition of the weak seeking protection, the ambitious seeking some shared glory, and the thuggish gravitating toward a leader who could show them more refined forms of cruelty, most of which would become the first Death Eaters. Riddle claimed they were his friends, and would make it appear so in public, but in truth, he cares very little for them, using them as servants. He manipulated them to do his darker deeds in discreet manners, which led to nasty incidents that were never connected to them. Tom became obsessed with his heritage and began researching it with an insatiable hunger. He learned of his Slytherin ancestry, discovered the existence of the Chamber of Secrets under Hogwarts, and tamed the basilisk which dwelt within. As the Heir of Slytherin through his mother's family, Tom was able to open the Chamber Slytherin had left behind in order to 'purge the school of all those who are unworthy to study magic' in Tom and Slytherins' eyes, Muggle-borns. The basilisk injured many at Hogwarts in 1943. The last victim was a student named Myrtle, who was killed in the girls' bathroom when she saw the basilisk's yellow eyes. Hogwarts was to be closed, but Tom did not want to return to the orphanage. During that year, he even made a special request that Headmaster Dippet would allow him to stay at school over the summer break. To keep the school from shutting down, he framed fellow student Rubeus Hagrid and his pet Acromantula, Aragog. Tom convinced then-Headmaster Armando Dippet that Aragog was the monster that had terrorized the school. Hagrid was expelled, and Tom received an engraved trophy for Special Services to the School. It was in Hogwarts that he discovered how to create a horucrux, splitting his soul not once, but seven times. A couple of these soul fragments have been destroyed, but many are still left to go.

"How many?" Said Aaron in a dark undertone.

"Only one has been destroyed so far. It was a diary; Harry Potter stabbed it with the basilisk's fang to reclose the chamber of secrets. As for the four others, I have a sneaking suspicion that they are all heirlooms relating to Hogwarts. There was no place Voldemort loved more than our school. He also has a snake known as Nagini; I assume she is one as well. As for the last one, well, who knows? It could be anything deemed important enough by him."

Aaron slammed his fist on the table and yelled out. "That idiot you'd think that he'd learn that you can live longer by a simple rejuvenation spell not spitting his brain. I bet he's not even human anymore.

"What do you mean Mr. Stutler?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I mean that if someone splits his soul he sends his nervous system energy into said object. If this occurs the mental stability of the caster is in question as well as their humanity." Aaron snarled.

"Ah I see well on with the story. I'm assuming you don't know who harry potter is yes." Dumbledore said smiling. In the 1970s, Lord Voldemort, as he was now exclusively called, had gathered a following of witches and wizards who called themselves, collectively, Death Eaters. Some were supportive of his cause to dominate Muggles and Muggle-borns, others were greedy for power, and yet others joined the Dark Lord out of fear. Voldemort considered them more like servants than friends or family. They freely used the Unforgivable Curses and killed mercilessly and indiscriminately. It was all out war, I founded an organization called the Order of the Phoenix and we began to fight him. It was the height of the war, and our divination teacher- Professor Trelawney- gave a prophecy of the child who would kill Voldemort.

"What did the prophecy say, word for word?"

"Let's see... '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._' that was about it."

"And who did this prophecy talk about?" Aaron said with a skeptical look across his face. As he was a man of science he did not believe in telling the future for he had not discovered how to do that yet.

"Harry Potter. The Potters went into hiding, but were betrayed by their friend and Secret-Keeper, Peter Pettigrew. Voldemort murdered James and Lily, but when he used the Killing Curse on Harry, it rebounded and destroyed his powers. This happened because Lily sacrificed herself to protect her son, creating a powerful defense of ancient magic around Harry which will continue to protect him as long as he lives in his Aunt and Uncle's house. That happens to be the house right above us, by the way. Most of the wizarding world believed Voldemort was dead."

"But because of his Horucruxes he wasn't. How did his body reform?"

"There were several failed attempts, but his body reformed last year. It all started with Pettigrew luring Ministry official Bertha Jorkins to Lord Voldemort in his forest hideout in Albania. He used magic to glean information about the Triwizard Tournament- an event at Hogwarts- from Jorkins. Before killing her, Voldemort was surprised to find that someone else had put a Memory Charm on her and interrogated her to find the whereabouts of a loyal Death Eater, Barty Crouch Jr., who had been imprisoned in Azkaban and was thought to be dead. Voldemort uncovered that Barty Crouch Sr. was concealing his son at his home after helping him escape prison. Jorkins had stumbled upon Barty Jr. at his house, and Crouch Sr. placed a Memory Charm on her so that she would not report it."

"Who is this Barty Crouch- both of them?"

"One is the former leader for the former head of the department of law enforcement, and the other is a former Death Eater. While we're discussing politics the current Minister for magic is Cornelius Fudge."

"Great just what I need to deal with, a corrupt government." Aaron grumbled

Dumbledore continued speaking, "With that information he ordered Crouch Jr. to capture Alastor Moody, the new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts. Crouch Jr. and Peter Pettigrew did so, and created Polyjuice Potion which Crouch Jr. used to impersonate Moody for the entire school year. He influenced the Tournament for months, ensuring that Harry would be the one to get to the Triwizard Cup first which, unbeknownst to anyone, was a Portkey. Harry, in the spirit of sportsmanship, requested Cedric Diggory to tie with him for the win. When they both touched the Portkey, they were transported to a cemetery in Little Hangleton where Wormtail and Voldemort were waiting. Pettigrew murdered Cedric with the Killing Curse and used Harry's blood in a Potion for his master's rebirth. Potter was able to duel Voldemort and escape alive to bring me the news. However we've reached some problems letting the world know. The ministry refuses to believe that Voldemort is back because it would be political suicide for them, and since the ministry controls all of the media except for a few magazines the rest of the world believes that too. Both I and Harry Potter are considered completely and utterly crazy because of them, so we've been unable to prepare the world for the upcoming war. It will be complete and utter chaos when things break out. We have a chance for progress to defend against Voldemort, but with the ministry's behavior that's just not going to happen."

"And so you want me to do your dirty work huh?" asked a livid Aaron.

Dumbledore waved of the remark aside and said. "No not at all. All I want you to do is posing as a teacher while working with the order."

"Hmm your slaughter our race, ignore our people, and let the morganians all but win, and break the sacred rules of magic and you expect me to help you." Aaron yelled." Give me one good reason why I should help you."

"Because if you don't thousands of Muggles will die." Dumbledore said in a serious tone.

At that moment Aaron hated Dumbledore, hated him because he was right. He also knew that Aaron had a soft spot for nonmagical people.

"Fine Dumbledore you get your way but if any of your staff or the order get in my ways they will die."

"Very well, oh and I have another favor to ask of you."

"Yes"

"How do you like the suburbs?"

"Fine… wait why?" The next thing he knew he was sent on a mission to privet drive. "Ahh crud" Aaron sighed.


End file.
